


Whisper Games

by DKaneanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A.D. Gabriel, Actor Jimmy Novak, Actor-Stunt Double Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy are NOT related, Dean known as Dean Smith, Dean known as Sam Wesson, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, P.A. Dean, Promise, Some angst, They are not related at all, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Twink Dean Winchester, not a lot, past porn star Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: A new P.A. brings upheaval to a small made for tv holiday movie. James "Jimmy" Novak has years under his belt and prides himself on being professional. Castiel Krushnic is a stunt man turned actor that has a wild streak that can get him into trouble. Together the two are a formidable force and sleep with other on the down low when they film together but this new crew member has them competing against each other for his affections.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear readers to a new world. As stated in the tags Cas and Jimmy are not related so how would these two nearly identical looking men meet? Actors. They need stand ins and what not and I always enjoyed the episode where Dean was a P.A. for a case they were working. So this came from that very tiny brain worm. Enjoy!

Hands moved over sweatied skin as lips and teeth left marks behind in their wake. Panting they fell apart exhausted grins stretching kiss swollen lips. They laid quietly for a few moments as their heart rates slowly returned to normal, their fingers skating lightly over one anothers chests.

"So I heard that Singer hired on a new P.A."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Overheard him talking to Gabriel today, telling him not to run this one off."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound promising."

"Jimmy, for the record new guys are never a good thing."

Twin gazes caught and held as they shifted into sitting positions, knees just lightly touching. From the outside they were identical and for the sake of their careers any movies they starred in, they were billed as twins. However James "Jimmy" Novak and Castiel Krushnic were not related. They were merely two men blessed with similar looks that happened to meet for the sake of their jobs. 

James had been acting for years, small tv parts mostly but when he'd been cast in a movie that required a stunt double he'd met Castiel. Things didn't go well at first, either one would tell you that they couldn't stand the other, but the night of the wrap party found them drunk and slamming each other into doors, walls, whatever they were closest too. The morning after held little awkwardness and after a few aborted talkings they fell into a routine, they'd meet after scenes and take their frustrations out together. They never put a name to it and if it went past sleeping together neither one said anything about it. 

"So I wonder when we're going to meet this new guy."

"Can't be too long since Singer was warning Gabriel away from him today."

"Maybe...hopefully he's not a stick in the mud like the last P.A. Bobby hired."

"He wasn't that bad, I mean the man was a bag of dicks but he wasn't as big a bag of dicks as Lucifer was."

Jimmy laughed as he shook his head at Castiel's snarled words, the timber of them bringing out Castiel's Russian accent. It wasn't super thick, but it colored Castiel's words just enough sometimes to send shivers down Jimmy's spine.

"Anyway, I just hope he's not a stickler for the rules."

"Why? You like those types. Remember Uriel? You took immense pleasure in breaking him Cas."

A smirk passed over Castiel's lips as he rolled a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "Well he did turn out to be the funniest of the P.A.'s."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence the warm intimate moment lulling them into a post sex doze only for it to be broken by a pounding on their trailer door. Neither one moved though they didn't need to in the end as whomever was on the other side called out loudly even as they continued to pound on the door.

"Hey! Thing 1 and Thing 2, get to set, Bobbo called a meeting, a mandatory meeting."

From the exuberance of the voice and the causal nicknames it was easy to tell it was Gabriel that had been sent to fetch them. With traded soft smiles and playful shoves the two men dressed quickly; Jimmy in dark dress slacks with a white button down and Castiel in worn jeans and faded black shirt. They stole a couple short kisses before making their way to set. 

The lot and stage they were filming on was small so it didn't take them long to find where Singer had them all meet. A semi circle of talent and crew alike were gathered by the set of the main house interior; Bobby seated in his directors chair with a young man standing besides him. Jimmy and Castiel traded arched eyebrow glances before looking back at the two men before them.

"Seeing as how Novak and Krushnic have finally graced us with their presence we can get started." Their sharked unrepentant grins pulled an eyeroll from Singer before he continued. "I want to introduce a new member to our team. He's a good kid, lets him that way. Dean will joining us for the duration of filming."

Words and even breathing became beyond both their comprehensions as the young man besides Bobby finally looked up, a smile quirking his full lips and making his impossibly green eyes sparkle. They bumped shoulders, looking over at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I'm excited to be working you all."

The sound of the young man's voice rasped over them and Jimmy and Castiel could only nod, their eyes now flicking between each other and the green eyed young man. Though they never spoke about it both of them enjoyed the young, firm form of a twinkish body and this new P.A. fit that bill. As if their gazes were a physical touch the young man looked up and their gazes locked. Time seemingly vanished as they stared, and there was no way to tell if it were only a few moments or maybe hours as they all stared at one another. It came to an end when Bobby dismissed them all sending everyone back to their tasks and leading the young man away. 

Synchronized Jimmy and Castiel turned towards each other as their words escaped them in tandem, their voices low. 

"I want him."

It was rare that the two of them ever agreed on a person and when it did happen they made plans for them share the other person at the same time. It led to some interesting after shoot parties that lasted well into the night. The main difference between the two was that Castiel was more dominate and enjoyed rougher trysts while Jimmy liked to take things slow, romance the other person before sleeping with them. 

"We could both go after him, let him decide who he likes better." Castiel offered with a shrug that he tried to make look careless as if he didn't care about the outcome.

"We could." Jimmy agreed. "Now the question is do we let him know or just start trying to seduce him?"

"We should, this isn't one of those high school rom-coms the 90's liked and produced like mating bunnies. And this isn't a bet or anything, we're just seeing who he likes better."

"When did you become the level headed one Cas?" Jimmy snorted softly as Castiel shoved at him with a soft growl, he knew that he'd pay for that later. "But you're right. This allows us to put our intentions on the table for him. It's sort of like the old days when many men called on a woman to court her." Jimmy commented before he raked his teeth over his bottom lip lost in thought, the idea did have it merits. "One rule Cas."

"And that is?"

"We don't tear the other one down in order to increase our chances with him."

"Agreed."

They traded truly rakish smiles as they shook hands, each one giving the other's hand a squeeze. It might not be a bet but the deal was sealed, they both would woo the young man and see who he preferred best. As they headed back to their trailer something tickled the back of Castiel's mind, some forgotten memory or recollection that stayed on the fringes of his mind. The more he thought about it the further away it became until all he was left with was the feeling that he'd seen the young man before but he couldn't place the why, when, or where.


	2. Chapter 2

For a week they kept their eyes on him, watching how Dean interacted with the rest of the crew. The boy was a quick learner, even Gabriel hadn't been able to get one over on him more than once. There was however one thing that still bothered Castiel; like a gnat buzzing around his skull he couldn't place where he'd seen Dean before and not being able to pin down that fact was starting to annoy him. So much so that he turned to google and tried to dig up everything he could find on the boy. Sadly it seemed as if Dean didn't have any online presence, no twitter, not even a face book.

Growling he closed his laptop and sat scowling as he stared out over the lot. Everyone else was at lunch so it was quiet, something that Castiel normally enjoyed but right then he needed a distraction from his thoughts. Deciding to do something other than brood Castiel pushed himself to his feet and started towards craft services. He wasn't particularly hungry but it beat sitting in his trailer waiting on Jimmy to return from whatever errands he had to run. 

He just rounded one of the trailers near his destination when he overheard two people talking, or rather one person begging and the other huffing as if they were extremely annoyed.

"Come on Dean, tell me."

"Gabriel I don't know what you mean. I can't tell you anything if I don't know what you're talking about."

Blinking Castiel stood still as he shamelessly eavesdropped, it couldn't have been too private a conversation if they were having it out in the open where anyone could hear it. 

"Just tell me what it's like to work for Lee Webb."

"What?"

"Webb, I want to know what it's like to work for him."

Castiel edged closer to the corner of the trailer when it remained silent, wondering if they had left the area completely. That proved a false thought when he heard Dean blow out a breath that sounded as if the man was very close to losing whatever cool he had. 

"It was just a P.A. position, same as I'm doing here. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"If you say so.. _Smith_."

The sound of steps stopped and Castiel blinked before the sounds of a struggle started. He came out from his hiding place and moved around the side of the trailer this time just to see Dean shoving Gabriel up against the side of another trailer, his voice low as he snarled something at him. Castiel knew he should be stopping whatever was happening but watching Dean manhandle someone that had a few pounds on him made a small flame of arousal flicker to life in the pit of his stomach. 

"What's the matter with you!?! Are you crazy?!" Gabriel was trying to shove Dean away but the younger man was holding firm. 

After a few more moments and the increase of Dean's physicality with Gabriel, Castiel cleared his throat to call attention to himself. Both men turned their heads, Gabriel's expression of relief while Dean's was thunder cloud angry. 

"Oh thank God, Krushnic! Help me out here."

He arched an eyebrow before speaking. "Depends, what's going on here?"

Dean gave Gabriel one more shake the action slamming the shorter man's head into the metal of the trailer before stepping away from him. He cleared his throat and swiped his hands down his shirt as if to straighten out any wrinkles. 

"Nothing. Just a...misunderstanding is all." 

"Is that so? Is that how you handle all your misunderstandings?" He didn't mean for it to happen but his Dom voice slipped in under his words and the change in the young man was instantaneous. 

"Ah..no Sir." Dean fidgeted from foot to foot, his eyes down cast and his hands slipping into his pockets. "Please don't tell Bobby. I promise it won't happen again."

Castiel chuckled as he moved over and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He ignored the way his hand tingled from the innocent contact and focused on the brilliant green eyes that were locked on him. He leaned in until his lips were just brushing the shell of Dean's ear--it was a dick move he knew, but the resulting shiver from the young man was worth it. 

"I promise not to tell if you don't. Besides I'm sure Gabriel deserved it." He practically purred, his lips kicked up in a pleased smirk as Dean's eyes slipped closed and he swallowed thickly. 

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! He attacked me." Gabriel protested from his spot near the trailer, one hand rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. 

They were saved from any further conversation by Bobby showing up and saying that they were going to shoot Castiel's solo coverage since Jimmy was still away on his errands. With a nod the three men followed after the director, Dean grumbling under his breath while Gabriel shot the younger man dark looks of his own. The argument between the two was pushed out of Castiel's mind as they started filming and didn't make a reappearance until days later. 

It did however resurface as Castiel lay lounging around the trailer while Jimmy shot his own solo coverage. He'd been idly drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch when Dean and Gabriel's altercation came rushing back to the fore front of his mind. In the days that had passed, Dean and Gabriel fell into a cold and clipped working relationship. While it didn't upset filming it did cause some tense moments when they were thrown together for more than a couple minutes and more than once Bobby had to take one or the other aside to talk to them. 

Blowing out a breath Castiel looked over his phone, the name Lee Webb lingering at the back of his mind. As with Dean, he seemed to know the name--not very well or enough to place it-- but it sat there bugging him until he pulled up his google search and typed in the name. One after the other his eyebrows arched until they were raised in shock as the results popped up and the pieces clicked into placed. Lee Webb owned Wicked Webbs Adult Studios. Blinking he clicked on a link that pulled up a website, one that he was more than familiar with. And the first video on the front page made his breath catch in his throat.

Jumping up Castiel hurriedly slipped his shoes on and all rushed out of the trailer. A quick glance at the clock in passing let him know that Jimmy's coverage should just be about completed and he felt his heart pound against his sternum. He stood at the edge of the set watching Jimmy work, a smile ghosting over his lips. It was one of his favorite things to do and for a few moments it took his mind off of what he wanted to share with the other man. At least it did until the end of the scene was called and Castiel seen Gabriel moving around behind Bobby. The moment Jimmy stepped away from the set, Castiel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled out of sight and behind a trailer. 

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Jimmy laughed as he settled his hands on Castiel's waist. 

"Mmm, always but I have something to show you."

"Is that so?"

Castiel nodded as he dug his phone out from his pocket and pulled the website. "So you know how I've been saying that I've seen Dean somewhere before?"

"Yeah. And it was probably from a picture on Singer's desk. Dean is his nephew after all."

"What?" Castiel tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at Jimmy.

"Yup, heard him call Bobby, Uncle Bobby earlier today."

"Interesting." Castiel filed the information away before shaking his head. "But no. Turns out I have seen him somewhere else."

"You did? And where was that?"

"Well, I didn't realize where until after I caught Dean and Gabriel fighting a few days ago."

"They were fighting? That explains so much.."

"Mmhmm. And let me just say seeing Dean manhandling Gabriel like he did was pretty hot." A smirk crossed Castiel's lips as he recalled the fight. "Very hot actually. But I digress. During the fight Gabriel kept asking dean about working with Lee Webb and the name kept bothering me. I knew I'd heard before but it wasn't until I googled the name today that I knew where I'd seen Lee's name before. He owns Wicked Webbs Adult Studios along with the Wicked Webbs Adult Website. So I clicked on the site and looked what popped up." He turned his phone around to show Jimmy the screen.

Much like he'd done back at the trailer, Jimmy's breath caught and Castiel was afraid that the man's eyes were going to pop out of his head if they widened any more. There on the front page of the website Dean knelt naked and eyes closed with streaks of opalesque cum on his face with a small pool of it on his tongue.

"He's the new, cute twink I'd been watching lately." Castiel groaned quietly as he looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him.

"You don't know for certain that that's Dean." Jimmy hissed even as he stared intently at the thumbnail. 

Castiel looked around again just to make sure they were still alone before he pressed play on the video; the sound turned down so that he had to hold it to Jimmy's ear for him to hear anything.

"That's him James. Listen to his voice. Same snarky inflection, same not quiet deep growls and groans. And to top it off his credited name is Dean Smith." Castiel pulled the phone away and pocketed it, his eyes darting around yet again to make sure no one had snuck up on them. "Not to mention that whole reason Dean starting Gabe's ass was that he called Dean _Smith_."

"Cas....that doesn't mean anything. Sure they do look alike, almost identical and sure they do sound a bit a like. But look at us, we're not the same person and many people say we looked totally identical. And the name is very common."

Castiel opened his mouth to refute Jimmy's statements but they were interrupted by the very person of their conversation. Both Jimmy and Castiel's face turned a light shade of pink as they tried to look anywhere but at Dean's face.

"Hey guys, Bobby wants you both on set, he wants to go over tomorrow's shooting schedule."

"Umh, we'll be right there. Thank you Dean." Jimmy said, his eyes touching briefly on Dean's face before darting away again.

"You two alright?" Dean tilted his head slightly as he looked them both. "You both seem flushed. You don't have fevers do you?" Dean's face took on a concerned expression and his hand hovered over the call button on his headset.

"We're f-fine." Castiel ground out, the wide eyed innocent look on Dean's face making his pulse pick up. "Tell Bobby we'll be right there."

Dean nodded, a smile on his face as he turned away, stopping only to talk into his headset before jogging out of their sight. Dual groans filled the air as they looked at one another.

"We're so screwed." Jimmy huffed as he adjusted himself. 

"Change of plans?" Castiel growled as he followed suit to make himself more presentable.

"Like what?"

"Instead of us going after him individually, we work together to seduce him. Why make him choose when we both want him and we can share."

"It works in theory Cas, but what if he's not receptive to it?"

"Receptive to what? To the three of us together?"

"Exactly, what if he only wants one of us? Or even neither of us?"

"Well we don't know unless we ask him. It's quite simple Jimmy, you're making it harder than it needs to be."

Jimmy glared at him before he blew out a breath. "I'm still not used to this logical side of you. Maybe you're growing up."

Castiel snorted as he ran a hand through his hair then leaning in to growl quietly in Jimmy's ear. "Oh don't worry, I have a few things up my planned out. You're still the responsible one between us." 

He nipped Jimmy's earlobe gently before turning and heading to Bobby's office, leaving Jimmy cursing behind him as he tried in vain to readjust himself again.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few days to convince Jimmy that Dean Smith (and an uncredited video under the name Sam Wesson) was in fact their new P.A. Dean. In fact it took several viewings of different Dean Smith movies and some quiet (maybe not so quiet) stalking of their Dean before Jimmy conceded that Dean Smith (and Sam Wesson) and P.A. Dean were the same person. 

The fact was driven home even further when a large bearded man who dressed like a 1920’s newsie and spoke with a Cajun accent came to set looking Dean. Benny LaFitte was even bigger in person than he seemed on screen. That however didn’t stop Castiel from growling low in his throat at the way he touched Dean so casually. Both Castiel and Jimmy were sitting near set, their gazes locked on Dean and the large man where they stood off to the side laughing, their scowls nearly identical as their eyes followed every move the pair made. 

“So..how do you know LaFitte?” Jimmy asked as he hazarded a look over at the man to his side. 

“He’s been in a few movies with Dean. They have amazing chemistry together.” The sentence came growled from between clenched teeth. 

“Why do you think he’s here?”

“Who knows.”

They fell silent, both still tracking Benny and Dean from their seats, though Jimmy seemed more chilled about it than Castiel did. Soon Dean and Benny wandered out of sight and Castiel’s mood darkened even further, leaving him practically snarling at anyone that approached him. 

“Cas, you need to relax.” Jimmy hissed as he looked up from his phone, his expression grim. 

“I can’t.” Came the snarled response, that followed a pouted expression and arms crossed over a wide chest.

“Then head back to the trailer. You’re making everything tense and no one wants to come near us for fear of you taking their heads off.”

Jimmy’s voice was something of a soothing balm to Castiel’s irritated nerves but he nodded as he pushed himself up from his chair. Taking a breath Castiel looked around, noticing for the first time how everyone was keeping their distance but were casting curious glances his way. Huffing a non-committal noise, he nudged Jimmy’s shoulder before he turned to head back to their trailer as the sudden need to be out of the line of everyone’s sight settled in the pit of his stomach. He had just unlocked the trailer door when he heard voices heading his way. 

“Took me a while to find you Cher. No one knew where ya took off to.”

“Seems like you found me Benny, and don’t go telling anyone you did. I got a good thing going here.”

“Do ya Dean? Seems like they run ya like a dog and treat you like a bag of garbage.”

“Benny I’m a P.A. I’m doing my job, and Bobby keeps them from going too far, though everyone is quiet nice here. There’s not a lot of infighting like there was back at Webbs.”

“And the money?”

“Well now that Sammy’s in school he doesn’t need as much, and I get residuals from my films that all go into an account that only Sammy has access to for his books and general living expenses. I don’t need as much.”

There was a few moments of silence where Castiel wondered if the two men had walked away. After a beat or two he pulled open the door to the trailer and was about to step inside when he heard Dean speak again, the man’s voice exasperated. 

“Why are you really here Benny? And don’t give me any of your “I missed you” crap.”

Eyebrows arched, Castiel turned around and sat down on the steps, if they came around the corner and seen him ..well it was his trailer and he had every right to be there. Plus he could always play it off by pretending to surf his phone if they paid him too much attention. He realized with a start that he’d been so self absorbed in rationalizing his eavesdropping that he very nearly missed Benny’s reply. 

“Never could get anything by you Cher.” Benny’s words were chuckled, the sound low and dark. “Things are going bad at Lee’s. I’m looking for a way out, hell Ash is looking too.”

“What’s happening?”

“Lee hired this new guy, a Dom. Nothing new there, hell you did a few—”

“Yeah, yeah. Move on Benny.”

“Anyway this guy is bad news. I didn’t like the look of him from the git-go so I had Ash do some digging. And this guy has been black-balled from nearly every other production studio. He’s a bad man Cher and I…and Ash…want far away. We don’t want our names anywhere near this bastard.”

“You want me to get you a job.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and Castiel felt his jaw clench at the implication. 

“Please?”

Castiel bit back a growl at the thought of Benny working on set, even this Ash..whoever they were. Dean’s annoyed huff brought a slight grin but even it sputtered off as Dean started talking again. 

“Benny what would you even do here? This is a legitimate movie set and company. Even the steamy scenes here are not over PG13.”

“Cher you cut me to the quick. I can work in craft services, I worked in a diner during my college years to pay for books and food. And you know Ash is a genius with lighting and other stuff like that.”

“Fine, fine. I can take you to Bobby and let you plead your case but I can’t promise you anything.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”

Their voices started moving closer and Castiel schooled his expression into something passive as he scrolled aimlessly through one social media site or another, he honestly wasn’t paying attention to which it was. He knew the moment that they seen him because their conversation stopped altogether. 

“Heya Mr. Krushnic.” Dean called out. 

Castiel jerked his head up, pretending to be startled before smiling at the blonde. “Hello Dean.”

“Is everything ok? I thought you had a scene with Mr. Novak today to shoot.”

“Everything is fine. Jimmy was just being extra annoying today and they’re not shooting my coverage yet.” He tilted his head slightly before flicking his gaze between Benny and Dean. “Who’s your friend?”

“Mr. Krushnic this is Benny. He and I worked together before I came here.”

He and Benny sized each other up, their hand shake more a scrabble for dominance with Benny being the larger man and just barely winning out in the show of strength. Dean seemed oblivious to the entire exchange, his brow furrowed as he listened to something on his head set. Rolling his eyes he finally turned his attention back to them. 

“Pardon us Mr. Krushnic, I need to get back to set.”

He waved his hand at Dean. “Go on Dean, don’t let me keep you.” He cut his eyes to Benny, his voice cool. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Mm, I’m sure.”

He and Benny traded cold smiles, their eyes speaking the volumes they wouldn’t give voice too; at least right then anyway, who was to say what would come to light if they found themselves alone at some point. The chilled atmosphere between them seemed to finally register with Dean, the blonde man arching his eyebrow at them before turning away to start back to set. Castiel let the two men get a few feet away before calling out; a half formed thought swirling in his mind. 

“Oh and Dean?”

Confused Dean turned around, his head tilted slightly. “Yes Mr. Krushnic?”

“Call me Castiel..or Cas if you prefer. You can also call Jimmy, Jimmy.”

“Uh..sure..Mr..um Cas.”

“Good boy.”

The flush that crawled up Dean’s throat and the dark gaze that Benny aimed at him pulled his lips into a smirk. With a jerky head nod Dean turned back around, leaving Castiel to watch him leave while Benny snarled at him from over his shoulder until they were out of sight. Looking down at his phone he sent a message to Jimmy to meet him at the trailer as soon as he could.  
He was staring off into space when Jimmy finally made it back to their trailer; his thoughts wrapped around the very visceral reaction Dean had to being called a Good Boy and the many situations in which he could use those words. The sound of the door closing startled him and he smiled as he motioned Jimmy over to him and then pulled the other man down into his lap once he was close enough. 

“So how was your coverage?” He asked as he nosed the soft skin behind Jimmy’s ear and earning himself a soft shudder. 

“Fine once you took your thundercloud attitude away.” Jimmy’s hands rested on top of his, his fingers trailing over Castiel’s skin gently. “What did you have to tell me?”

“Many things. One, Benny and some guy named Ash are looking for jobs here. Apparently the studio they work with now is in a bad way. Dean is going to present them to Bobby.”

“And you’re happy about that? You wanted to murder Benny earlier when you seen him.” Jimmy huffed and even though Castiel couldn’t see his face he knew the other man had rolled his eyes at him. “And how did you find that out?”

“I overheard him and Dean talking.”

“Cas….you need to stop eavesdropping on Dean. I’m starting to worry that you’re getting obsessed with the poor kid. I mean I like him too, but you have to give him some space and privacy.”  
“It wasn’t like that. I was sitting on our trailer steps looking through instaface…”

“Instagram.”

“What?”

“It’s called Instagram.”

“Whatever. I was scrolling through and commenting on some of friends posts and they were walking my way talking. Very loudly I might add. I didn’t do anything to cause this surprise over-hearing of information.”

“Mm.”

Castiel nipped Jimmy’s ear playfully before going on with his story. “Anyway, you remember how we were talking about where on the top/bottom spectrum Dean might fall?”

“Vaguely.”

“He’s a submissive bottom.”

“How do you know?”

The smile on Castiel’s face grew and he pressed his face against the side of Jimmy’s throat, humming softly before he pulled away to answer, his voice soft as if he were afraid someone would over hear him. 

“I had my suspicions the day he and Gabriel were fighting. I slipped into the _voice_ and the way his whole demeanor changed was immediate, he even called me Sir. Complete with the same downward look you give me when I pull the _voice_ out on you.” He smirked as he felt Jimmy shiver lightly in his lap. “Then today, he was calling us Mr. Krushnic and Mr. Novak, so I told him to call us by our names. Then just to test my theory I called him a “Good Boy” and Jimmy you should have seen the pretty red that crawled over his throat and cheeks.” He clicked his tongue, his smile growing slightly wider. "Not to mention I heard Benny practically say that Dean did those type of movies before. They must be on another site, I haven't seen any on Wicked Webb's sight, either that or it's in a more appropriate category for it." He trailed off, his mind already on the idea of trying to find those Dean Smith videos. 

“You could have embarrassed him Cas.”

“Jimmy…we’ve both been around Dean long enough to know that he doesn’t take shit from anyone if he doesn’t want too. No this red was the red of earning praise.” He nipped Jimmy’s ear again before growling softly. “It was the same pretty red you turn when you’ve been my Good Boy.” 

He felt Jimmy’s jaw work but no words came out and Castiel didn’t have to look to know that that same dark red that stained Dean’s throat and cheeks earlier was present on Jimmy's face just then. With a satisfied grin he settled back, running his hands up and down Jimmy’s spine lightly. He hummed thoughtfully as he worked his hand under Jimmy’s shirt and lightly thumbed the warmed skin there. 

“You are right however. Perhaps I need to step back, I am…caught up in our pretty, pretty boy. I just want him so bad. I want both my Good Boy’s in bed with me.”

Jimmy elbowed him, his face turned away to hide his blush as he hissed lowly. “Jackass.”

“But I’m your Jackass.”

Their conversation dropped off as they curled closer together, hands wandering over warmed skin and drawing out soft moans before they relocated to the bedroom for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the week Jimmy was just as annoyed with Benny's presence as Castiel was. Only he was much, much worse at hiding it. Bobby had actually resorted to sending him away from set during the times where he wasn't being used and went so far as to have his stand in take his place during a scene where his back was to the camera as Castiel's character gave a monologue. He frowned as he watched from afar as Benny seemed to hover around Dean, a smile on his face and his hand resting either on the blonde's shoulder or his lower back.

"I don't like him."

"Mm?" Castiel hummed as he thumbed through the notes on the scene they were shooting that day.

"LaFitte. He's always...lurking..."

"I thought he didn't bother you."

"He doesn't." Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two from across the lot. "Does he always have to be touching him?!"

"Calm down James. If you're so worried about it, why don't you see about trying to spend some time with Dean."

"And just how do you suppose I do that?"

Castiel looked up from the script, a smirk stretching his lips. He handed the papers to Jimmy, tapping the other man with his foot.

"We ask him to run lines with us. The scene we're running after lunch calls for a third person in the shot. We can always say we need him to just stand in as the third person. You know he loves to help out, plus Benny will be busy serving the lunch rush so we'll be free of him for a bit."

Jimmy blinked, his head tilted slightly to the side. Castiel did have a point, and some alone time with Dean? Well that was an added bonus. He nodded as he looked over the part in the script that Castiel had handed him, the corner of his lips quirking up slightly.

"And here I thought you were just the pretty one Cas."

A wadded up shirt came flying his way and smacked Jimmy in the face; making him break out in a laugh. He tossed the shirt back at Castiel, snorting as it hit the other man in the chest. The shirt made a few more tosses back and forth between the two before Singer called for lunch. They passed a look back and forth before picking up the script and heading in the opposite direction of the set. They hadn't made it more than a few feet before they heard their names being called in a familiar cadence.

"Cas! Jimmy!"

As one they turned and seen Dean jogging across the lot towards them. They glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes before turning their attention back to the young man trotting their way. 

"Hey, aren't you guys going to go eat?"

"Maybe once we're wrapped for the day. We wanted to over this scene." Jimmy started as he raised the script up. 

Dean nodded, a smile on his face. "Well then I'll let you two get back to it then."

"We could use a little bit of help." Castiel threw out casually as he looked up from the copy that he'd taken from Jimmy. "There's a third person here for eye line, if you're not busy..would you like to stand in for it? I understand if you have other things that need your attention or if you want to grab a bite to eat, I know you don't get much time to eat during the day with all they have you doing."

Jimmy looked between the two, watching the light coloration of the apples of Dean's cheeks as his eyes darted away from him and Castiel. It seemed to take Dean a couple of moments before he could get a sentence out. He shook his head, a shy smile ghosting across his face and making his eyes seem to sparkle as he looked between him and Castiel.

"Sure if you want...you know I don't mind helping out."

They turned twin smiles on the young man and the light coloring of Dean's cheeks turned darker and spread further down face and over his throat and Jimmy idly wondered just how how far that flush went on the young man.

"We'd love that." Jimmy offered as he took the script from Castiel and handed it over to Dean. "Why don't you take a look over the lines and follow us."

The three of them headed back towards their trailer, Jimmy leading while Dean and Cas followed more sedately. Dean was flipping through the pages, scanning for the lines he was going to read, his head tilted slightly to the side and not looking where he was going and ended up running into Castiel's back when they stopped. 

"Sorry.."

"It's fine." Castiel smiled as he reached a hand out and lightly grabbed Dean's elbow to help steady him. "Anyway, come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Jimmy had seated himself on the sofa as he waited, his eyes roaming over both Castiel and Dean in turn as they situated themselves. They allowed themselves to read over the script for a few moments before Jimmy and Castiel moved themselves into position and started running through the lines. While they worked through them Jimmy would glance out of the corner of his eye at Dean, taking in the rapt way the younger man was watching them. 

At one point the scene called for Castiel's character to get aggressive with Jimmy's and Castiel shoved at Jimmy's chest, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Dean jumped up and placed himself between the two men, looking between them before stumbling over the lines he had been reading. His words were an impassioned plea for them not to fight over him, that he wasn't worth ruining their brotherly relationship over and silencing any protest that either Jimmy or Castiel's characters tried to make. Jimmy watched as Castiel stepped up, one arm going around Dean's waist to tug Dean close and then lean in until their lips were almost touching, his words a low whispered plea for Dean to choose him over Jimmy. 

Jimmy's heart started to hammer against his sternum as Dean seemed to stiffen before melting into the position, his eyes flicking over Castiel's face as one hand moved up to rest on Castiel's chest, his fingers curling in the fabric of Castiel's shirt. For his part Castiel seemed to lean in scant millimeters more so that if he wanted he could brush his lips over the young man's. Time appeared to stand still as the two men locked eyes, their breath's mingling and puffing warm against the other. Jimmy shifted slightly, his slacks starting to grow a bit tight as he watched the raw hunger in Castiel's face slowly become mirrored in Dean's. At one point the young man dropped his eyes as he raked his teeth over his bottom lip, the action pulling a soft groan from both Jimmy and Castiel simultaneously. 

The moment was shattered by a loud knocking on the door, causing Dean and Castiel to move out of each other's personal space quickly with Jimmy catching the younger man discreetly adjusting himself in his jeans. Scowl in place Castiel pulled the door open, blinking silently down at one of the other P.A.'s that had been sent to grab both he and Jimmy and bring them back to set. With a curt reply Castiel sent him on his way before shutting the door in the poor P.A.'s face. 

"Kinda harsh there weren't you Cas?" Jimmy asked as he stood up, his eyes flicking over to where Dean was still standing with his back towards the two of them. "Dean?" He questioned as he took a step forwards, wondering if maybe Castiel had pushed the young man too far. 

"Huh?

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm good." The young man turned around, his cheeks still slightly flushed but a smile curling his lips. "Uh..if you need someone to help you run lines again..I'll be more than happy to help."

Jimmy nodded, an answering smile on his face as he held his hand out to Dean to shake it. "Thank you, we'll keep that in mind. We wouldn't want to add too much extra to your plate, we know they keep you busy."

"No, no. It's fine, I don't mine helping out."

"Thank you Dean. You did a good job." Castiel chimed in as he patted the young man on the shoulder. "We need to head back out before they send Gabriel after us."

As if on cue Dean's headset started making noise and they watched as he listened intently before giving a short, clipped answer. With an apologetic smile he excused himself, letting himself out of the trailer. After the door shut behind him the two men turned towards each other matching smirks curling their lips as unspoken words of excitement passed between them, today's little experiment giving them all the information they needed in order to move forward. Now they just needed to plan.


End file.
